


Stop The World For You

by revior



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Confessions, Consent, First Time, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: As Crowley and Aziraphale are halfway through undressing for the first time together, Crowley decides to interrupt because of a memory.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Stop The World For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after a [Good Omens Kink Meme Prompt](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/4446.html?thread=3419998#cmt3419998)

Crowley pulled off his shirt before quickly kissing Aziraphale who was towering over him on the bed. They had been at it for about thirty minutes and were ready to go further, take it all the way, something they had never done before.

The angel placed his hand on Crowley's crotch, rubbing it gently as he kissed the demon's mouth with the same softness. He then moved to his neck and down to his nipples. He bit the right one softly and teased him before doing the same thing to the demon's other nipple and then proceeding to go lower and lower. He undid the button and the fly of the jeans and then pulled them off all in one go. He kissed Crowley's hard cock through the underwear.

At that, Crowley visibly tensed up. "Stop, stop."

Aziraphale straightened up. "I'm sorry, am I doing it wrong? I can do something else if you want."

"No that's not-" started the demon. "I just don't want to do it right now, alright?"

Crowley was breathing deeply, partly because of the fact that he was still turned on but partly from the memories that flooded his brain as soon as the angel moved down there.

Aziraphale went back up and lied down next to Crowley, putting his arm around him and kissing him on the cheek before moving away slightly. "I understand, Crowley. You're just not ready."

Crowley somehow interpreted Aziraphale's softness as him trying to guilt trip him over stopping them halfway through. "You hate me for this, don't you? Because I'm not letting you get what you want. And I know that-"

Before the demon could blabber any more of that nonsense, Aziraphale stopped him by kissing him. "Stop acting like an idiot. I know that there are certain things that you aren't yet ready to do and talk about because I know that those kinds of things exist for me too. I would never guilt trip you about anything, especially not something as banal as sex.

"And if you think that the only thing I'm after here is sex, then you're terribly wrong," he continued, a soft smile on his face. "You should know that I'm with _you_ because of _you_ and not because of something I can get through that. Heavens, I'm pretty sure I'm committing at least a few sins just by being with a demon right now, but that doesn't stop me from being with you, does it?"

Crowley was speechless. He couldn't say anything because he wasn't sure that he would be able to say anything that wouldn't completely embarrass him. So instead, he just decided to stay quiet and stare at the ceiling. The large majority of him couldn't be more excited to hear Aziraphale say those words, but the other part of him doubted that anything about that was true. "Angels cannot lie, right?" he asked just to make sure.

The angel laughed. "No, of course we can't. Or at least we choose not to. You know this, Crowley. You were an angel once too."

"Things have changed since then, though."

"Indeed they did."

Crowley didn't know how to answer to that so he just took the blanket that was resting next to their feet and covered them both. "This is an incredibly random thing to say, but you don't mind if I spend the night here, right? Not to do things, I just want to spend the night with you."

"You just want us to stay in bed for hours and cuddle and kiss," realized Aziraphale, immediately starting to laugh.

Crowley shrugged. "Don't you?"

"Fair point," admitted the angel before putting his arm around the demon a second time since they interrupted what they were intending.

Crowley instinctively put his head on the angel's shoulder and put on the music from across the room, relaxing as the soft tunes filled the room. "I am so glad that you understand me, Aziraphale."

"I am glad that you understand me, Crowley," riposted the angel before using his second hand to twirl Crowley's hair around his index finger, undoing it and then doing it again.

Crowley had a feeling that even if the night didn't start off perfectly, they could still making right by just being themselves.


End file.
